A Beautiful Past Forgotten
by tokiwashojo
Summary: Yuki and SHuichi's life together proved to be a very healthy relationship and both are gaining great fame and fortune in their own fields. But what if one day, the beautiful reality they have worked so hard to establish will be shattered? r&r's appreciate


Title: A Beautiful Past ... Forgotten Part: chapter1 Author: Nanako  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Pairing: Yuki x Shuichi, Ryuichi x shuichi  
  
Rating:PG  
  
E-mail:ishpoof@i-manila.com.ph  
  
Warning: the characters are sometimes ooc Disclaimers: Gravitation is not mine and will never be mine even if the world comes to a complete and horrible end ^^  
  
Dedicated to Gori , for lending me the complete series of GRAVI ^^ Oh and this is a repost. I edited this already and I hope that there aren't any more mistakes ^^. Thanks panatlantic for telling me my mistake, I was had to edit it after I read your review. Thanks ^^  
"Yuki!"  
  
Yuki Eiri looked up from his laptop and raised an eyebrow at his koi. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going over to my parents' place to give them a visit," replied Shuichi, placing the heavy bundle of his things on the floor and approaching the blond writer. "I'm sorry I hadn't told you earlier," he said as he stopped beside Yuki. "I know it is too sudden, even for me. They just called up last night and you looked so tired last night that I ..."  
  
Yuki stood up from his chair and that stopped Shuichi from speaking.  
  
"Yuki?" the pink-haired singer/songwriter looked up at his lover questioningly. Was he mad again? Was he irritated again? What did he do?  
  
Yuki looked down at Shuichi and allowed a small smile to grace his lips. He knew that look. "You think I'm mad again?"  
  
Shuichi nodded.  
  
"Well, I'm not." Yuki held the younger boy's face with his hands and brought his face to level with the other. "It's all right that you didn't tell me about it."  
  
"Yuki..."  
  
And at that moment, Yuki pulled Shuichi's face closer and he kissed the younger boy. It wasn't as passionate as all those times they had kissed while they made love. But it was an action that spoke more than any word the novelist could ever express.  
  
I love you.  
  
Take care of yourself.  
  
Come back home, here, to me, safely.  
  
I love you so much.  
  
When they parted, Shuichi looked up at the writer and said, "Don't worry Yuki, I'll be home before you know it, I'll only be gone for a few days and I promise I'll call you every now and then. Ja!"  
  
The genki vocalist of Bad Luck then went back to get his things and was soon out of the door.  
  
* * *  
  
Shindo Shuichi took the microphone into his hands. He closed his eyes and felt the rhythm of the music from the minus one he placed inside the tape recorder.  
  
He ran a hand through his unruly pink hair and took a deep breath. He couldn't remember when he last took the microphone into his hands.  
  
"Shuichi?"  
  
Shuichi turned the tape recorder off and opened his door. "Yes mom?"  
  
"It's time for dinner!"  
  
"Okay, will be down in a moment!"  
  
He unplugged the microphone and kept it in his drawer. He will just have to use it again later.  
  
Then, with a smile, he left his room, and excitedly ran to their dining room. He couldn't remember when he started to like family gatherings. But he did. And dinner was his most favorite part of the day since his whole family would be gathered around the table and they would just spend some quality time together.  
  
"Hi mom," he greeted, kissing her on the cheek. Then he sat down on the table along with his dad. "What's for dinner?"  
  
"You favorite Shuichi," his mom replied, carrying a large steaming pan. "Lasagna!"  
  
A bright smile lit up the youth's face, "Thanks mom."  
  
'Is lasagna my favorite dish?' he thought. 'Weird, I don't seem to remember that.'  
  
But he didn't show any of this to his parents, rather, he asked, "Mom, dad, when will Maiko come home?"  
  
"She'll be home any moment now Shuichi," his dad replied.  
  
And, true enough, his sister entered their home. "Tadaima!" she greeted gaily, putting her handbag on the sofa.  
  
She was still smiling when she approached their dining room. But when she caught sight of her little brother, her smile disappeared.  
  
Shuichi looked up from his food and smiled up at her. "Welcome home Maiko."  
  
"Shu...Shuichi?" she asked, dumbfounded and feet rooted to the ground. She looked at her parents and they shook their heads as an oblivious Shuichi looks on.  
  
"Maiko?" their mother asked in a calculated tone. "Won't you greet your brother?"  
  
"Yes," their father added. "Why don't you greet him like you ALWAYS do?"  
  
Maiko could only bow her head and shake it in utter disbelief. But when she looked up, there was a smile on her lips. Strained as it was, it was still certifiable to her brother.  
  
"Hi Shu - chan."  
  
And Shuichi was content. He smiled up at her again and resumed eating.  
  
Maiko sat down with her family and ate dinner as well, silently, thoughts about her brother racing around in her head.  
  
* * *  
  
Shuichi was so full, and immediately excused himself from the table and promptly went up the stairs.  
  
Maiko waited until his bedroom door clicked shut until she exploded, "What is the meaning of this?!"  
  
"Calm down Maiko," her father said.  
  
"Calm down?! How can I calm down? What did you do to him?!" She turned questioning eyes to her mother, father, then back to her mother. She stared at them in utter silence, until realization slowly dawned on her. "No..." she whispered. "You couldn't have, not to Shuichi..."  
  
"Maiko," her mother said softly, sternly. "This is all for the best. You have to understand that your father and I only want the best for your brother."  
  
"I can't believe that you are capable of doing such things," was all she could say. And clenching her fists to control the anger boiling up inside of her, she stiffly excused herself and went up the stairs.  
  
She gingerly knocked on her brother's room.  
  
"Come in."  
  
She opened the door and saw her brother sprawled on his bed and staring up at the Nittle Grasper poster he posted on his ceiling.  
  
"Ne Maiko?" he asked, eyes never leaving the poster. "Have you ever wondered what Sakuma-san would be like? Aside from his voice being so godlike and everything, what do you think his attitude is like?"  
  
Maiko closed the door and sat down on her brother's bed.  
  
'No,' she thought, 'he couldn't have...'  
  
"What do you think he's like Shuichi?"  
  
The youth pursed his lips and thought for a little while. "I think he's kinda serious. What about you?"  
  
When his sister didn't answer, he sat up on his bed and looked at her with big wondering eyes. "Maiko? What's wrong? Did I say any thing wrong?"  
  
Such innocence, such complete trust. Maiko could not stop herself anymore, her tears, like little rivers flowed out of her eyes, uncontrolled.  
  
"Maiko?" he asked again, worry lining his youthful features.  
  
"Don't you ... remember ... anything?" she managed to choke out, in between sobs.  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
She shook her head and wiped her tears. "Never mind me Shuichi. Can you sing for me?"  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yes I'm fine. And I will feel better if you sing for me."  
  
"But... I don't know how to sing."  
  
Maiko looked at him and shook her head again. "Have confidence in yourself Shuichi, you have a wonderful voice."  
  
"But mom says it's not as nice as I think."  
  
"No," his sister contradicted. "Come on, sing for your sister, even just once."  
  
"But what song will I sing?"  
  
"How about Rage Beat?"  
  
Shuichi thought for a while and replied, "I don't think I know that song."  
  
"Just try it."  
  
Maiko placed the minus one into the tape recorder and soon, familiar music resounded in the room.  
  
Shuichi took one deep breath and began singing.  
obieta mezuki de iradatsu omoi uwaki na kaze ni hakisutete  
  
hibi-wareta rojou ni toketa SHIGUNARU wa kizuato dake nokoshite-iku  
  
madoronda NOIZU ga asu o keshi-saru mae ni  
  
yabou ni hibiku kutsuoto o oikakete  
  
doko ni mo tomaranai  
  
mitasanai Emotion SHIKATO kimete oikose yo  
  
furueteru SHAI na seikai no nuke-michi o neratte  
  
tadoritsuku basho e I Want New World  
  
muragaru fuan ni tsume o tatereba mishiranu uso ni hajikarete  
  
mote-amasu jikan ga sabitsuita machi o warubirezu ni kazatte-iru  
  
berubetto no KOIN dake o PAKKU ni tsumete  
  
meiro no you na yume no chizu wa iranai  
  
saka-maku kodou kara  
  
kirakira gin no Passion kakehiki dake no yuuwaku  
  
kowaresou na kimi no hitomi ga ikeru DOA tataite  
  
sagashi-tsuzukeru You Just a New World  
  
MEIN SUTORIITO ni kizamu semegi-atta namida ga  
  
ima mo kikoeru kutsuon o hisumaseru  
  
doko ni mo tomaranai  
  
mitasanai Emotion SHIKATO kimete oikose yo  
  
furueteru SHAI na seikai no nuke-michi o neratte  
  
tadoritsuku basho e I Want New World  
"What do you think of the song Shuichi? Was it hard to sing it?"  
  
"Iie," he replied. "On the contrary, I found it a bit easy." Then he looked down at his feet and added, "I don't know why, but I feel as if I've heard this song somewhere before, although I am very sure that I haven't."  
  
"I see," was all his sister said. "Well goodnight Shuichi." 'Don't worry; I'll get you out of this mess Shuichi. Even if it is the last thing I do,' she thought as she closed the door behind her.  
  
When his sister left his room, Shuichi lied down on his bed again, thoughts of the song racing a round in his head.  
  
What was it with that song? Why did it sound so familiar? It was only the first time he heard it, he was sure... or was he?  
  
* * *  
  
Yuki typed the last few paragraphs of the fourth chapter of his new manuscript. And, after glancing at his wall clock, he decided to call it quits for the night. After all, he had been typing non stop for at least 4 hours already.  
  
Why wasn't the baka home yet?  
  
He had asked the writer's permission to leave for only a few days. He couldn't have been staying at his parents' place for 2 weeks if he was only visiting. It was too long to be just a visit. And besides, even Hiroshi, his best friend and fellow band member, had been complaining that Shuichi was not going to work for the past 2 weeks.  
  
He is very concerned for the other's welfare, although he barely showed it. And to be gone for days, without even a call, it was so unlike his little koibito. And Shuichi had promised he would call him every now and then.  
  
So, naturally, he should be fairly worried.  
  
All of a sudden, his phone rang. And he snatched it from the receiver with such force, that the whole unit nearly fell off the table.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yuki san? This is Maiko, Shuichi's sister."  
  
"Yes, it's me," Yuki replied. "What's wrong?" He didn't know why, but he felt that something was wrong simply by the way she spoke.  
  
"It's Shuichi."  
  
Yuki felt a sudden pang in his heart. What could possibly be wrong with that energetic little brat he had learned to love and treasure so much?  
  
"What's wrong with him?" he asked, trying very hard to keep his voice from cracking. "Is he hurt or something?"  
  
"He's worse than hurt Yuki-san," replied the singer's sister. "He's fine physically, you don't have to worry about that Yuki. But, he's in a worse state than physical injury right now.'  
  
Fear gripped Yuki's heart. A state worse than physical injury? What exactly happened to his Shuichi? His hands were shaking and he couldn't find energy enough to make his throat muscles work.  
  
His silence was a signal for the other to continue.  
  
"My brother is suffering from amnesia Yuki," Maiko said softly.  
  
Amnesia..  
  
"I'm sorry for not having informed you sooner Yuki san," she apologized. "Please come to their recording studio tomorrow. I would like to tell the details to everyone. It's just that I thought you should know this, as soon as possible."  
  
"I'll go," was his curt reply. "Thanks for informing me."  
  
Maiko was silent for a while. And then... "Are you sure you'll be fine Yuki san?"  
  
"I'll be fine Maiko, thank you," he said, softly and Maiko barely heard it.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
"Ja."  
  
When Maiko put the phone down, Yuki's tears finally fell.  
  
It was the second time his hold over his emotions wavered ever since Shuichi came into his life.  
  
He cried. Again.  
  
Weakly clutching the wireless, his knees suddenly felt weak and wobbly. He sank down on the cool wooden floor and could only cry as he thought of the possibility and the reality that the only other person he had ever truly loved would forget him and all the memories they had together. 


End file.
